The Destruction of all That is Good and Kind
by etherian
Summary: This is a 10 minute one-shot, AU that takes place during Goblet of Fire. There is a Major Character Death not Snape , and you may need a hankie. This is brutal and sad and posits - what could have happened when Snape said to Hermione, "I see no change."


**The Destruction of All That is Good & Kind**

A student had been raped.

A Gryffindor.

By a Slytherin.

Tension had been mounting between the two since the arrival of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Every night Severus Snape slept restlessly as the Mark upon his left forearm twitched ominously.

The Dark Lord was returning, but when?

In the Headmaster's office Minerva McGonagall sat with her back ram-rod straight and her lips pressed so firmly together they were white. Severus Snape paced like a caged rat.

Albus Dumbledore watched the two Heads of House. After what seemed like hours, he spoke, "You can do nothing, Severus."

The younger wizard halted his pacing and stared incredulously at his mentor. "A girl was raped, Dumbledore, by one of my students!"

"And it was an action that even you yourself told me would be approved by the Death Eaters," reminded Dumbledore sadly.

"Of course they would approve!" spat Severus. "I, on the other hand, do not! I will punish Mr. Malfoy most thoroughly for his transgression, and for once, you…!" he pointed a long, trembling with anger finger at the Headmaster, "… ought to do the right thing and expel that little monster!"

"You will do no such thing, Severus." Dumbledore had not raised his voice, but his tone was firm. Severus knew in that moment that this 'incident' such as one in his own past would be swept under the rug for the 'Greater Good'.

Turning abruptly on his heel, Severus left the office.

Finally Minerva spoke tightly, "And what am I to tell Miss Granger of her attack?"

"She is young, Minerva. Miss Granger is a Gryffindor and she will survive."

* * *

Hermione Granger walked to her classes, she took notes, she dutifully ate her meals in the Great Hall, but she spoke to no one. With her head down, her books clutched to her chest, Hermione existed.

Her Head of House had explained. Professor McGonagall had spoken of the Greater Good, and she had 'petted' Hermione's curls. Just as Harry and Ron thought she had been in the Infirmary for 'that time of the month', no one was to be told, or punished.

Hermione Granger was to be a brave, Gryffindor girl.

More tension and Harry, it seemed, was angrier than before. He was second school champion for the Tri-Wiard Tournament which was the last thing he wanted. That, and Hermione was still quiet. Oh, she helped with their homework, but she no longer seemed to smile, or laugh. Ron did not seem to see anything wrong, but Harry was worried for his friend.

* * *

Days later there was a confrontation between Gryffindor and Slytherin in the Entrance Hall.

_Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. _

_People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor._

"_Harry!" Hermione said warningly._

"_Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"_

_For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted._

"_Funnunculus!" Harry yelled._

"_Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy._

_Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles — Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. _

_Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth._

"_Hermione!"_ _Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry._

"_And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice._

_Snape had arrived. _

_The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."_

"_Potter attacked me, sir -"_

"_We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted. "_ _- and he hit Goyle - look -"_

_Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi._

"_Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly._

"_Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"_ _He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back._

Snape stood over the Gryffindor girl who had tears running down her cheeks. He knew what he must do - add insult to injury. Hermione looked up into his eyes, pleading. For a brief flicker of a second she saw a glimmer in the darkness of her teacher's eyes; sympathy, but none of it would be public.

_Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."_

_ Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight._

* * *

It was late afternoon and Harry and Ron and several other Gryffindors were waiting for their Head of House. Hermione had gone to the Infirmary yesterday after the fight between Harry and Draco, but she had not returned as everyone expected.

Finally, as the clock in the common room tolled four of the clock the Fat Lady swung aside to let a very grim Minerva McGonagall into the room. She motioned for everyone to gather and when she was certain that all of Gryffindor was present, she began to speak.

"Madame Pomfrey had Miss Granger quickly healed yesterday by one in the afternoon. I had expected her to return to the common room but when I learned she had not I was informed by our Headmaster that Miss Granger chose to return to her parents in the Muggle world." There were gasps, and Harry snapped an invective in outrage, but McGonagall calmed them quickly. Before speaking again, though, she heaved a heavy sigh, bowed her head for a moment, and then looked up. She took in all of the students until her gaze settled upon Harry and Ron.

"The Headmaster received word an hour ago from Mr. and Mrs. Granger that Hermione Granger committed…" her voice hitched. Ron's eyes widened.

Harry jumped up in fury, "NO!" but was held back by Fred and George.

Hastily McGonagall spoke; her voice laced with tears long since shed, "Miss Granger will be missed by all of us." She straightened her spine, all grief put aside for her cubs. "If anyone needs to speak to me, I will be in my office all day."

She then turned abruptly, and left.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, amidst the aftermath of destruction in the Potions classroom, Severus Snape slumped at his desk. When he raised his head his obsidian eyes burned with dark hatred. With his wand in his hand he strode from the classroom, down the corridor to the Slytherin common room, and there was Draco Malfoy.

Silence fell, deadly, even sweet, perhaps.

Moments later, so too did Draco Malfoy fall.

~Jayne d'Arcy

* * *

**A/N: I am not sure where this came from but it took about ten minutes to write. I am a grim thing. ~Jayne d'Arcy**

**For those following Master Snape's Journal and Daddy Long Legs - I will be finishing Daddy Long Legs during winter. These last few months I have had health problems to deal with, and then two people in my family died one right after the other. I have not wanted to write, really. As to Master Snape's Journal that is on hold since my writing partner is going through some severely difficult problems (worse than my own, I'm afraid). Hopefully we will be able to continue writing.**

**_Quoted section is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_**


End file.
